Iron Ron
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Ron has been invited to compete on Iron Chef America! But can he assemble a useful team? Can he keep them from attacking each other? And, can he win? Rated for some kissing. Co-authored w William Raymer.
1. Default Chapter

**Welcome, all, to my Kim Possible fan fic, Iron Ron!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible, or anything in connection with either version of Iron Chef. I do, however, own a rockn' new KP windows theme-complete with sounds, cursers, and a screen saver! And I claim exclusive rights to El Tony's South of the Border pizzeria. **

**And first, a bit of a set up: Kim and Ron are attending Upperton University, and are in their junior year. This story takes place after So the Drama, and it's by me, so naturally they're together. And this is what I hope to be one of a number of short stories. This one will have 2-3 chapters.**

Kim Possible sat on her bed in the dorm room she and Monique shared, waiting for Ron to come. Previous fears about how a romance would effect their friendship had proved unfounded, and the two were now closer than ever. Still, brave and devoted as she knew him to be, he could still be a little strange at times, even to her.

"What's our boy into this time?" Monique asked the pretty red head.

"No clue. He just said, or shouted, that he was coming over with 'earth shattering news'. That was five minutes ago."

"Then where is he? It shouldn't take this long to come the 40 feet." Monique observed. Ron and Kim had accepted that things would get out of hand if they shared a room, and had settled for being on the same floor.

Just as Kim reached for her cell phone to check and see if he was still coming, Ron burst into the room smiling and shouting like he had just been made King of All Nacos.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" Kim asked her best friend.

"Ladies, hold your hats. I, Ron Stoppable, have been invited to compete in Iron Chef America in two weeks!"

Kim and Monique just stood there, staring for a moment.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be on TV! And as a chef!" With that, Rufus leapt out of his master's pocket wearing a chefs hat and climbed to Ron's shoulder where he struck a triumphant pose.

"Um, ok." Kim and Monique were uncertain whether they would cheer, or laugh, so they settled for a startled silence until Ron's next announcement.

"Ok, ok. Maybe it's not earth shattering. But it does mean that I and 3 assistants get an all expenses paid week in Las Vegas where we'll do the show and I'll make a few guest appearances for the Food Network."

"Vegas?" Monique asked in an exited tone, while a question came to Kim.

"Why did they invite you?" She asked her the young man standing before her. He blushed slightly, and responded,

"You remember Chef Ronald from home ec? Well, somebody stumbled over the tape I did in the cafeteria, and the Food Network sent some scouts to see just how good I was. Well, all I can say is they sure seemed impressed with the Ronster's mad baking skills."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Kim suddenly realized something else. "You said you and three assistants were going to Vegas…"

"Yeah, I need a team to help me out for the show. You know, I come up with the ideas, but I can't cook it all in an hour on my own. I was hoping you would like to be my side kick for once." He finished with a smile.

"Oh, Ron, I don't know what to say. You know I still have some kitchen issuesand this is a big deal." As she asked him, she remembered how much being good at something meant to Ron, and how many times he had stayed at her house until 10 at night to see Iron Chef before his dad got cable. She began to worry. _I can't mess him up again. Not after he quit Bueno Nacho, gave up his new hair style, his shot at jock-dom, every time he was popular, he gave it up because of me. I can't let it happen again._

"It's cool, KP. I'll help you practice. You'll do fine."

"No, Ron, I can't. I'll just hold you back."

"Nonsense. Kim, we're a team. I go with you saving the world, and half the time I just lose my pants or get captured. But I'm not just dead weight. You've said you wouldn't go freak fighting without me, and I'm saying right now, I wouldn't go into this competition without you."

Kim eyes were shining as she walked over to Ron and put her arms around him.

"Then I guess you've got yourself a partner." The two started to kiss when someone decided to remind them that they were not alone.

"Well, Glad that's settled. But that leaves two open spots, and one burning question-Can I be on team Stoppable, too?" Monique smiled as her friends blushed.

Ron smiled. "Well, you'll have to try out, just like anybody else. After all, I know you can eat a naco, but can you make one?"

* * *

The next day the Upperton U's cafeteria became the scene of an impromptu cooking contest, as anyone who could cook, who wanted to be on TV, or who just wanted a free trip to Vegas, tried to win the favor of the school's new most popular student. Wade had helped Ron spread the news, and it seemed that more than 80 hopefuls had brought in a sample of 'their' work. Ron, Rufus and Kim walked around the room, checking the flavor, presentation, and motivation behind the numerous hopefuls.

"Hmmm, not bad." Kim pronounced of a Mexican pizza. "Too bad you forgot to throw away the El Tony's box."

"Wow, that's different." Ron stared at what appeared to be a cooked chicken with a small hat on, "But that's not what I meant by creative presentation."

The two inspectors regrouped to discuss what they had found.

"I never knew there were so many people who'd do anything just to get on TV."

"Well, KP, some of them just want to go to Vegas."

"Did we find anyone who can cook?" Kim was curious to see if anyone had taken the contest seriously.

"Sure. There was the guy with the soufflé, wonder how he kept it from falling all the way from his room. And the girl who's dad owns Café Tropico-she seems good. Monique also did a respectable job. A few others came from a culinary institute in Lowerton-I should pick one of them. Rufus is judging the ten finalists now."

Suddenly, the doors to the hall flung open, as one fashionably late contestant arrived.

"Nobody's ending this little cook-out 'till you've seen what I've brought!"

"Bonnie?" Kim was shocked, while Ron jut took a deep breath and said, "Well, couldn't hurt too much just to see what she's got."

The brunette spoke up again, "I've brought Roasted salmon with Sea urchin row and mango ice cream which I'm sure you'll know was home made."

Ron tasted the dishes, and his face paled. "She right. It's almost perfect."

Bonnie was grinning, and Kim felt compelled to ask, "Why? Why do you want to help us?"

"Well, K, its like this. I can't help but feel bad about how I've treated you and Stoppable. That, and, I just so happened to take culinary classes in France."

"Um, ok." Kim wasn't sure what to believe, but Bonnie had brought something impressive. There had to be a reason, but what ?

"Well, I never was one for cooking or anything, but I was in Bordeaux and the instructor was such a hottie." Bonnie finished with a somewhat dreamy smile. "Besides, I couldn't let you two get all the attention." It all made sense. Same old Bonnie, couldn't just let someone else have their time in the spotlight without her.

As the conversation ended, Ron picked up a microphone to make an announcement.

"Thank you, everyone, for competing. We had some ,um, interesting entries, but I was able to find 5 finalists who will spend the next week training with me before I make my final decision about the team. There's still plenty of food - dig in!"

With that, the assembled crowd cheered as they tore threw countless pizzas, spaghetti, tacos, and assorted dishes. Ron announced the names of the 5 finalists. "Andrew Valleo and Mary Thomson from Lowerton Culinary Institute, Cathy Lewis from Middleton High, and Larry Davis and Bonnie Rotwiler of Upperton U! Congratulations, finalists."

Ron walked over to Kim and a rather disappointed Monique.

"Glad that's over. Sorry you weren't picked Monique, but Rufus was the final judge."

She perked up somewhat

"That's ok, I'll still go with you to Vegas. Just think, while all of you are slaving over ovens, I'll be at the buffet."

Ron scowled at Monique for a second, then with a smile, asked, "Who's up for BN?"

"No such luck, Super Chef. I thought we were going to spent today practicing so I don't look like a fool in front of your other assistants." Kim was determined, and to cinch the deal, she threw in the puppy dog pout.

"No, not the face. Not the irresistible puppy dog pout!"

"Please?"

"Ah, no rest for the weary. Well I guess we had better get started." Ron sighed in submission. To make it up to him, Kim gave him a quick kiss.

"You'll have to do better then that, Miss. Possible." Ron announced.

They were just about to attempt improving when Monique decided that they might appreciate being reminded that they had something of an audience. The dark girl tapped them on the shoulders.

"You're not exactly alone, you know." Kim and Ron quickly turned a rather bright hade of red, and turned to leave.

Monique called after them, "Don't forget to practice cooking, too!"

**That concludes chapter 1. There will be at least one, maybe two more.**

**Special Reader Poll- Who should be on Team Ron? Please tell me in your review - I'll try to incorporate any favorites, but I'm already working on the next chapter. And remember -**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Practice makes Perfect

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing. The results of the poll are in - sort of. It was a little inconclusive, so I apologize if you voted and aren't pleased with my team.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own KP, Iron Chef, or any other show. Yet.**

The practice session was going about as well as could be expected. After helping Kim overcome her fears of blenders, ovens, and mixers, Ron had shown her how to crack open eggs without making a mess. Kim was doing fairly well, but when Ron decided to let her try to make pancakes, things quickly came apart.

"Gaaaaaa! Where's the fire extinguisher?" Kim leapt back as batter that had fallen on a burner ignited. The small fire posed no threat to Kim Possible, who put it out in seconds, but it shot her already weak confidence.

_It can't be this hard. After all, Ron can do it…, Bad Kim! Ron's better then you at some things! But is cooking supposed to be this difficult?_

"Ron, are you sure you want me to be your chief assistant? I know I'm on your team, but I'm sure someone else would be better for the number 2 slot."

"Oh, Kim. I don't need a great cook as my top assistant. I need someone I work well with, and there's nobody I work better with then you."

This remark earned the blond an appreciative smile. He continued, "besides, it's not like you can't handle machinery or dangerous chemicals. All you need is a little confidence, and you'll be better than Bonnie, any day."

"Thanks, Ron." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, which he gladly returned.

"You know, Kim, If we do that on the show, something like 10 million people will see it."

"That would be fun, wouldn't it , Mr. Stoppable?" Kim grinned, and Ron was about to call it a day when he remembered how much work remained to be done.

"I'd love to continue this, but we better get back to the cooking lessons."

With that, the two smiled and began again.

"Well, I guess it is rather unlikely that we'll need to make pancakes, anyway. Let's get away from the fire for awhile. How about makin' some ice cream?"

When he heard those words, Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket. "Yum, ice cream!"

"Why not? As long as there's nothing to burn, I should be fine. But doesn't it take awhile?" Kim asked.

"Not on Iron Chef. I couldn't get a top of the line ice cream maker, so I liberated a cryogenic flash freezer from the chem department."

"You're kidding."

"Nope! Let's fire this baby up and see what she can do."

After a half an hour, the two partners were left with a number of assorted freeze burns, a mild case of frost bite, and some truly outstanding strawberry ice cream.

"Soooo, maybe stealing from the chem lab was a bad idea." Ron had his hand in a bowl of warm water, hoping it wasn't permanently damaged.

"It worked, didn't it? Besides, strawberry's my favorite flavor, and I made it myself!" Kim felt triumphant, as her first culinary success was quite tasty. Seeing this, Ron smiled.

"See? What I tell ya? All you needed was a little confidence. Let's work on something a little warmer."

For the rest of the afternoon, and into the night, the two worked on steaks, fish, pastries, pasta, and even nacos. When they finally parted to go to bed, Kim was radiant, even though she was dog-tired. As they reached her door, they kissed goodnight, and Ron said,

"I'm pleased to inform you that you look very cute when you're cooking."

* * *

The next day was the first practice session for the contestants. Having seen that they could cook, it was time to find out who, if any of them, could cook fast. 

"OK, people, I have something simple planed for this afternoon. I'm gonna divide you up into two teams, give you 5 recipes, and see who can do what in 1 hour. I will be here to watch." Ron took considerable enjoyment in being in charge, and Kim was glad to see that he hadn't gone nuts with power.

"Kim, Andrew and Cathy will be team red, and Mary, Larry and Bonnie will be team blue. Today's menu will be Italian. I want Pasta Primavera, Fettuccine Alfredo, Calamari, Stuffed Mushrooms, and oh, some sort of dessert. On that one, see what you've got time for.

In the hectic hour that followed, every appliance in the kitchen Ron had commandeered from the home ec. department was pushed to it's limits as everyone rushed to reach the dead line. In the end, team Red had completed 4 dishes, while team Blue had managed all 5. Bonnie was unpleasantly smug as she presented for her team.

"Well, it looks like some of us may need a little more tutoring." She smiled. Kim's face grew red, while Ron couldn't help but worry.

"Ok, people, good work. I'll see everyone who can come tomorrow. By the end of the week, I'll chose which one of you will join us on the show."

"Which one? I thought you said two!" Cathy asked, rather surprised.

"Oh, yeah, well… I can take three assistants, but one is only back up." Ron answered.

When the others had left, Kim decided to voice her concerns.

"Bonnie can't go with us."

"I'd love to boot her, but she's not gonna mess up. You remember when she became cheer captain for a few weeks? Bon-Bon's not gonna let up until she's won."

"But she hates us!"

"I think hate is a bit to strong, but she does like to mess with us. I'll tell you what. She'll just be back up, if she makes it."

"Ok Ron. Oh no! What about our chem exam tomorrow?"

"Chemistry? Oh. Looks like we'll just have to study all night."

* * *

The week passed in much the same way, as the contestants studied by day and cooked in the afternoon. They had all met Ron's expectations, including Bonnie, who had even managed to keep from making her usual comments as she worked for a spot. Camaraderie formed, and it was with a heavy heart that Ron had to decide who would not be joining his team for the show. 

"Friday! And that means one thing-judgment day. If I may wax philosophic for a moment, I'd just like to say that in one week, we formed almost as good a team as a kitchen crew that's had months together."

"Come on! Who's going?" Andrew had grown rather impatient. Ron glanced at him and smiled. _Not you, for one._

"Ok, ok. As you know, I've already selected Kim. For the backup slot, I've chosen Bonnie Rockwiller." Bonnie was pleased, though not delighted. At least she would still have a chance. "And I've selected, " Rufus began a drum roll, "Mary Thomson!" High fives were exchanged, along with a few 'way to go's.

"I'm not finished. As I said, I can only take 2 assistants. But, if you want to, I'll pay for all of us to go, since I can have as large a cheering section as I want."

The whole group cheered, and Ron gave a resounding "Boo-yah!"

* * *

At that moment, in a shelter in central Nevada, Dr. Drakken was pacing in his lair.

"Hey, Dr D! What are you thinking about? You've been pacing like that all day." Shego asked, irritated that his shadow kept moving over the magazine she was reading.

"As you know, I've had to make some cut backs after the 'Diablos' disaster, but I was just thinking that it's time for another evil company outing." Drakken replied.

"Not another picnic with moma Lipsky." Shego remembered how Drakken's mother kept asking very uncomfortable questions.

"No, nothing like that. I was thinking we should go to Las Vegas. That resort where we fought Dementor over the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was nice."

"Vegas? Count me in." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Looks like there might be some action in this one, after all! Thank you,all who voted, and a special thank you to William Raymer, who is now colaberating with me, and will write most, if not all of chapter 3. And remember-**

**Review!**


	3. Whose Cusine Reigns Supreme?

**This chapter was written by William Raymer. It totally Rocks!**

**Disclaimer: No one who wrote this story owns Kim Possible or Iron Chef America.**

**On with the story:**

Ron stood in the entrance corridor and listened on his earpiece as the commentator introduced him. "Today, we have the inventor of the world-famous 'Naco,' the most popular item on the menu at Bueno Nacho, the international Mexican fast food chain: Chef Ron Stoppable."

The curtains parted and Ron walked into Kitchen Stadium. The Chairman stood at the center of the stadium and bowed to Ron. Ron returned the bow. "Chef Stoppable, welcome. You honor us with your presence, as well as that of one of your assistants," the Chairman said. "Miss Possible saved my uncle three years ago. I am happy to finally meet her."

Ron smiled. He was there when Kim saved Chairman Takeshi Kaga of the Kaga Gourmet Academy. "Thank you, Chairman. The honor is mine," he said. "But, please know," the Chairman said. "Your rescue of Chairman Kaga will have no impetus on the verdict of the battle you are about to fight." "I'd expect nothing less," Ron said.

"So, today will be your debut competition in Kitchen Stadium. How do you feel?" the Chairman asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, sir, I'm a little nervous," Ron said. "But, I'm ready to battle." "Excellent. We expect a great match," the Chairman said. "Each battle has a unique recipe with a flavor and essence all its own. And so, on this day in Kitchen Stadium, I have decided that our challenger, Chef Stoppable, will face off against Iron Chef…"

Ron looked at the four Iron Chefs. Each had career experience far in excess of his own, but he knew that whichever Iron Chef the Chairman chose, he would give that person a run for his (or her) money. The Chairman pointed to… "Bobby Flay!" Spotlights shone on Bobby Flay. Ron turned to Kim, who pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, give me data on Iron Chef Bobby Flay," Kim said.

On the Kimmunicator's screen, the image of Bobby Flay standing on a cutting board appeared, and then faded to Bobby throwing a cutting board over the counter at Kitchen Stadium Japan and standing on the bare countertop. "He is an arrogant son-of-a-gun, Stoppable-san, so be careful," a voice from behind Ron said as images from Flay's battles in Kitchen Stadium America played on the Kimmunicator's screen.

Ron turned around and saw Masaharu Morimoto, one of the other three Iron Chefs in the A.G.A. stable. "Thank you for your advice, Morimoto-san. I hope to do well here," Ron said.

The Chairman told Ron and Bobby to come to the ingredient altar. "There is one more ingredient for this battle-our secret ingredient, the theme on which our chefs will offer their succulent variations. Today's secret ingredient is…" Amidst a cloud of dry ice smoke, the cover of the altar rose to the ceiling of the arena. "Cheese!" At the Chairman's declaration, Rufus popped out of the pocket of Ron's cooking jacket. "And, so, America, with an open heart and an empty stomach, I say unto you in the words of my uncle…."

The stadium fell silent as everyone waited for the Chairman's battle cry…. _"ALLEZ CUISINE!"_ Ron gestured for Kim and Mary to start collecting the cheese they would use for the battle.

"_Fifteen minutes have elapsed_," the voice of the timing computer said. Ron picked up a pen and a few sheets of paper and began to write. Once the final piece was written on, Ron turned to Kim and Mary. "Do not touch those pieces of paper. I will put those on the Neo-Naco myself!" Ron said.

After the thirty minutes time call was made, a scream of pain echoed throughout Kitchen Stadium. Ron turned and saw that Mary had sprained her ankle after catching her foot on a camera's wires. The Chairman ran down to Ron's side, followed by a pair of medics. After examining the sprain, the Chairman said, "Chef Stoppable, you may bring in your alternate. But, if she or Miss Possible is injured, you'll have to finish by yourself." Ron nodded, and then gestured for Bonnie to come in. As Mary was led away by medics, she said to Ron, "Sorry, Boss." "It's all right, Mary. We'll win for you," Ron said.

As things quieted down on Ron's side, Bonnie turned to Ron. "So, between you and me, what's on those pieces of paper you said you were going to put on the Neo-Naco?" she asked. Ron looked at Kim, who was making a cheese sauce for the Neo-Naco, then turned back to Bonnie and whispered in her ear. Bonnie's eyes widened at what she heard. "Now, don't tell Kim!" Ron said. "All right, I won't," Bonnie said. "I owe Kim and you that much."

"_Three minutes to go_," the voice of the timing computer said. Ron turned to Kim, who was spreading the cheese sauce on the inside of the Neo-Naco. "I'll fold those myself," Ron said. "After all, I invented the Naco." Kim stepped aside and began to plate another dish. Ron began to fold the Neo-Naco shells, placing the pieces of paper in a plastic bag on the plate so that the greasy cheese sauce would not smudge the writing on the paper-writing that, Ron hoped, would begin a new life for him and Kim.

"_3…2…1…_" A horn blared. "_Your time is up._" Ron, Kim and Bonnie shared high-fives. Ron walked over to Bobby Flay's side of the stadium and extended his hand. "No hard feelings, whatever the outcome?" Ron said. "Right," Bobby said, shaking Ron's hand.

Finally, the tasting of Ron's dishes began. "Chef Stoppable, during the battle, you were seen writing parts of a message on five pieces of paper. Can you tell me what that is about?" he asked. "Sure, Mr. Chairman," Ron said. "First, I'd like Kim Possible to join me." Kim walked up to Ron. "Now, there should be a Ziploc-type plastic bag on the plate with your Neo-Naco," Ron said. "Now, Chairman, open yours first."

The Chairman opened his bag, then opened the plastic bag. Ron put his hand over Kim's eyes as "Kimberly Ann Possible" appeared on a nearby video wall. CNN reporter Anderson Cooper, food writer Jeffery Steingarten, Japanese food writer Akiko Katayama and Ted Allen (_Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_'s food and wine expert, for those who don't know) proceeded to open their bags and place their parts of the mysterious message on the table. Jaws dropped all over the tasting table and Kitchen Stadium as a whole as the message's intent became clear.

"Now, clear the message from the video wall and let the tasting continue," the Chairman commanded. "We shall let Kim see the message in full when the verdict is read."

After the tasting of both Ron and Bobby's dishes was complete, the Chairman stood between Ron and his assistants and Bobby and his assistants. "Today, two champions fought in Battle Cheese in Kitchen Stadium. And after an interruption which was bound to happen, the judges have spoken. And the winner is…."

The hall fell silent as the Chairman looked at the two fighters and smiled. "…Chef Ron Stoppable." Applause rang out as Ron, Kim and Bonnie exchanged handshakes with Bobby and his assistants. "Mr. Chairman, aren't we forgetting something?" Bobby said. "The message?" "Ah, yes," the Chairman said.

"Miss Possible, as you remember, during the tasting, Ron covered your eyes due to a message he had placed on five slips of paper, which he used as part of the decoration of the Neo-Naco, which, I have to say, was the best dish I've had here at Kitchen Stadium America. Now, it is time for you to see the message," the Chairman said.

On the video wall, the message from the tasting appeared. Kim's jaw dropped as the message appeared: "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" Kim turned and saw Ron. He was down on one knee and holding a small blue case. It was open, revealing a gold and diamond ring. "So, will you marry me?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at the ring and started to cry. "Well?" everyone asked. "You know I cannot say no, Ron. Of course I'll marry you," Kim said. As Ron put the ring on Kim's finger, everyone in Kitchen Stadium America clapped and cheered. But, little did everyone that was in Kitchen Stadium know that its very existence would soon depend on the combination of the skills of the two most elite organizations in the world: the Iron Chefs of the American Gourmet Academy and the members of Team Stoppable.

_To be continued…_

**Rear not-chapter 4 is on the way!**


	4. Unexpected Guests

**After Will's awesome chapter, you'll have to be satisfied with plain old Spitfire. But this chapter has a bit more action.**

**Disclaimer: Nobody who wrote this story owns Kim Possible or Iron Chef or the plot of any James Bond movies. Not that we wouldn't like to.**

"Ahhh! The Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort! And this time, we have reservations!" Dr Drakken called out in a sing song voice. "What do we want to do tonight?"

"I'm not sure about tonight, but for now, I want to catch some real rays, not the kind that we get in one of your lairs." Shego stated.

"Shego, there will be time for that later. I have plans for this afternoon. After all, with our budget as it is now, this will have to be a working vacation."

The henchmen merely looked disappointed, but Shego wasn't going to take this laying down.

"Oh please, you've gotta be kidding me. I'm not gonna nock over a casino and then hope they'll look the other way when we come the next night to gamble away the stolen money."

"Oh, Shego, were not going to attack a casino."

"Then what are we gonna do? Use diamonds to construct a giant laser and hold the world's cities ransom?"

Drakken was puzzled but this comment, and continued. "Remember that device we stole from Prof. Bortal? When you and Kim Possible got the modulators stuck to your necks?"

"The one that makes electronic devices more powerful?"

"Yes. I still have it, and I'm going to use it to supercharge the world's most powerful ice cream maker into a freeze ray of doom! And I'll use it to either take over the world, or make some more of those Fruity-Licky bars. Either way, we'll make a fortune."

"You know Dr. D, I think you've finally lost it."

"Does that mean you won't help?"

"Um," Shego had to think for a moment. This was a rare opportunity to opt out of a particularly hair brained scheme, but somehow, it didn't seem right. After all, there are only so many super villains out there, and none had a better dental plan than Drakken. Or were as cute. _Did I just think that?_

"Count me in. Where is this freezer, anyway?"

"The set of Iron Chef America. This is perfect. We're far from Middleton, if we're fast, Kim Possible and that buffoon of hers might not even catch us."

"Like she doesn't catch us when we're raiding a video game factory in Japan? Or like she doesn't catch us when we're attacking Area 51, which is, what 50 miles from here?"

Drakken growled, "Point for you, Shego. At least we're not in her home town, though."

* * *

Kim and Ron were in a world of their own. It seemed every one of Ron's dreams had come true in one day, except for the one where he beats the villains and doesn't lose his pants. Kim was ecstatic. She had helped the man she loved to do something important to him, and gotten engaged to the one person who she couldn't picture her life without. Life was beyond good. The two kissed, completely ignoring the still rolling cameras.

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Bonnie commented to Monique. Bonnie was rather happy for the couple, and even more so about the fact that she was part of the most dramatic episode of Iron Chef ever. _They'll show me coming to the rescue of the two lovebirds every Valentines Day._ She thought with a grin.

"Couldn't think of two more made for each other." Monique replied.

Bobby Flay and Alton Brown, the Kitchen Stadium announcer, we're sitting down, eating a leftover Neo-Naco. "These are good." Bobby commented. Flay wasn't renowned for being a good sport, but he had mellowed from his cutting board throwing days.

"And you won't find a better presentation if this show lasts fifteen seasons." Alton added.

It seemed that everyone in the stadium was happy, a remarkable occurrence. Producers were falling all over themselves ,shouting, "This is ratings gold! News item of the month, and we have the only footage!" The day couldn't have been more perfect, when…

BANG!

"Greetings, Kitchen Stadium! I've come to borrow a cup of sugar, and some of your equipment!"

"What the?" The eyes of all turned to the now ruined ceiling, and a round craft, and the blue man and raven haired beauty piloting it.

"Drakken!" Kim and Ron looked at each other, and prepared for a fight. They were accustom to odd battlegrounds, but this would take the cake.

"Dr. D! Look over there. Is that who I think it is?"

"No! It couldn't be! Well, no matter. After all, I've got henchmen!"

Shego looked at him, and blinked.

"Oh, alright. I have a new ray on the hovercraft, and you."

"Kim Possible, I don't know how you got here, but I know you'll be leaving in a full body cast!"

On the floor, something dawned on Kim. "Ron, we can't fight them now. If they have to attack, they might hurt the crew or audience."

Ron was perplexed. "What are we gonna do? We can't just run away!"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." The two heroes turned to see the Chairman standing behind her, holding his sword. "I'm a master of martial arts, you know." Bobby Flay and Masaharu Morimoto joined him.

"You've…um." Kim was nervous. "Sure. We can use all the help we can get. We need a plan."

"I've got something." Ron spoke up. "The Chairman and I will be the distraction. Morimoto and Flay, can you make a fireball?"

"Of course. There's plenty of alcohol, and I have a couple matches on me." Flay replied.

"Good. That will get their attention. I'll give you a signal when I need you. Kim, you'll take down Shego and Drakken, as usual."

"Looks like someone's still in boss mode." Bonnie had crept over.

"Oh, Bon-Bon, you help Kim."

"Sure thing, boss."

With that, the three teams got to work. Ron leapt onto a counter, followed by the Chairman.

"Well, if it isn't the buffoon." Drakken called out. "Shego, get that freezer! Henchmen, take care of this pest." Drakken's henchmen had reached Ron, and it looked as though he would have to fight, when he called out, "NOW!"

At his word, a tower of flame shot into the air. This sight caused the henchmen to panic, any will to fight broken. Seeing this, Ron and the Chairman attacked, and brought down their foes with little difficulty.

Shego had reached the super freezer, and was in the process of disconnecting it when Kim grabbed her from behind. "Oh, sorry to interrupt your cooking show, princess, but I've got to pick this up now if I'm gonna hit the slots by nine!"

Shego smashed Kim against a counter, and turned around, her clawed gloves glowing. Kim rolled to the side, narrowly missing the blow, and delivered a swift jab to her adversary's stomach. Shego doubled over, and Bonnie kicked her to the side.

"Ron said I had to help you. Don't get too used to it."

Shego came back and knocked Bonnie to the ground. Kim swept the villeness' feet out from under her, and placeda foot firmly on her adversary's back. "Shego's down!" Kim called out.

"Henchmen are out too." Ron replied.

"Who's got Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Ha! I've got the freezer!" Drakken sang to himself. "You think your all that, but you're…" Drakken couldn't finish his trademark phrase before he was tackled by the two Iron Chefs. "I believe you have something that belongs to us." Morimoto smiled down at the conquered villain.

The police arrived shortly afterwards to take away the would be thieves. As they escorted Drakken and Shego to a waiting squad car, Drakken called out, "This is not over, Kim Possible! And, oh what's your name again? Stop something."

"It's Stoppable, and you had better remember it. Pretty soon, it's gonna be mine." Kim called to the villain.

"Did she just say what I think she did? My foe is going to marry her sidekick?" Drakken was stunned.

"Could this day get any weirder? This morning I was going to play blackjack and sit in the real sun, tonight I'm being taken to prison, and the princess and the buffoon are getting hitched." Shego just shrugged before she was placed in the car.

* * *

Ron and Kim looked around the room, surveying the damage. A generous portion of the roof was destroyed, and the floor was only a little better. Equipment was scattered across the floor, and scorch marks were visible here and there.

"I'm really sorry your studio's been wrecked." Kim apologized to the Chairman.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Possible. You were in no way responsible for the attack, and if not for your and Ron's quick thinking and skilled fighting, the damage, and injuries, would have certainly been far worse."

The only significant injuries had been a few sprained ankles and assorted minor burns, despite the considerable ferocity of the battle, and confined space.

"Thank you." Kim and Ron replied in unison. The Chairman continued.

"Today, you have fought with great honor and skill, first, as chefs, and then, as defenders of others. I wish you the greatest happiness in your future life together, and would like to present you with your first wedding present."

The couple glanced at each other and an assistant came over, holding a box.

"I'm sorry there has not been time to wrap it. You may open it now, if you wish."

Kim never was terribly good at waiting to open presents, and her nimble hands lifted the flaps, and pulled out…

"A toaster?" Ron said, surprised.

**That's the end of Iron Ron, but not of this story. I'll start on the sequl, as yet unnamed, as soon as I can ideas would be appreciated. For now, I have to focus on "A Royal Engagement", a TT KP crossover, and on extending "the First Mission" by popular demand. **

**I also drew a picture to go with this story (not terribly good), that you can see by clicking on my homepage in my profile.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
